


Destiel On Ice

by LadyPoly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance of Sexuality, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Set after 12x23, inspired by Yuri on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoly/pseuds/LadyPoly
Summary: After coming back from the events with Lucifer, both Dean and Castiel are approaching their lives differently.  For Dean that means less hunting, trying to soak in Castiel as much as possible. For Castiel it means research, trying to make sense of his feelings and becoming closer to the brother's Winchester.That's how Dean finds himself at the ass crack of dawn, standing in an empty rink surrounded by the cold of it and waiting for Castiel. He blames Castiel's love of Yuri On Ice for this, but what happen's next he never saw coming.This is all freeagentgirl's fault.





	Destiel On Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freeagentgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeagentgirl/gifts).



> This is all freeagentgirl's fault. My partner has fallen/dragged me down the rabbit hole that is Yuri On Ice and this was a wake up at 5:30am this morning to write it out and post it. LOL. Hope this makes people smile and even if you don't know the show, this little bit of fluff should please all. Please let me know what you all think ^.^ Thank you CoffeeWings_Writings for editing.
> 
>  
> 
> Dearest Readers,
> 
> It would appear that not only were several of my works copied and posted as someone else’s and that a few people I trusted have also stolen ideas, images created and scenes.
> 
> Should you compare my stories to something I have not said was inspired by a prompt, or that someone has stolen, in the comments of the story please share it with the link, or the place it was and the writer's name or username. I will do what I can to contact them on my own if I need to. Please do not engage them yourselves. If I need help, I will sound the bat signal ;)
> 
> While I have dealt with the people involved the best I can, with the help of loyal reader’s and friends, I have to ask that you please keep this in mind. In the last several weeks it has become very clear to me that the majority of fanfic writers don't understand plagiarism. Stealing ideas without crediting, borrowing quotes, etc and claiming it as your own-- plagiarism. A form of fraud. You cannot take something blow for blow, change the setting and claim that either. An homage is also not done this way, and if you believe so-- it’s still a form of plagiarism.
> 
> When you cite the fandom, the characters etc, you show that you have given credit for the idea. What the writer does next if not stating a prompt and it’s source is their own. The canon ideas are given credit, the divergent is their own.
> 
> Now sometimes similarities inspired by scenes happen, but there is no reason why a comparison of the two should be clear. There is no reason for one writer’s voice to still be evident if you were inspired by their story while claiming your own idea.
> 
> I want to say this didn’t anger me, or hurt me but it did. It infuriated me and to be honest, I didn’t know if I should continue.
> 
> If I am slower to post things now, it is only due to feeling unsure. I am very sorry.
> 
> All my love,  
> LadyPoly

Dean blames television for this... Tumblr and the internet more so. Why he ever thought it was a good idea to give an Angel of the Lord like Cas access to wifi was beyond him. Now here he was in an empty rink at the ass crack of dawn rather than in his bed watching his breath curl in the air and waiting on Castiel, wherever the hell he was. 

 

Dean grunts in annoyance and awkwardly walks himself, and his bow legs to the opening in the boards to the ice. How an Anime ever got Cas this excited is beyond him. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. 

 

When he got Castiel back from the dead this wasn't exactly what he pictured. He wanted to spend more time with him.

 

Dean stares at his feet. He isn’t even sure he remembers how to skate. The last time he had was when Bobby had taken them out to the frozen pond on a back field somewhere, handed him a stick with a gruff, “Go play boy, your Pa ain’t here to say nothing.” He was no more than about 8 or 9 tops. He clutches his shirt at the memory, a pang in his chest.  

 

That was when Sam had more bruises than he ever did until that point, his wobbly little legs at around 4 years-old all bundled in Dean’s old long underwear and snow gear. His mitts hadn’t even matched, but the kid was excited; even when his toque kept falling over his eyes. 

The little bugger was ecstatic once he finally figured it out without falling down, both of their toes starting to bite from the cold and their noses as red as Rudloph’s. 

He can still taste the Hot Chocolate Bobby made if he thinks of it hard enough, and  _ Chuck _ does he miss the old idjit. Maybe when they're done they should go for some. After all Cas wanted to experience more things right? What can be better in winter than that?

 

Eyeing the empty ice as it gleams in the lights, now wondering if jeans were a good choice with his layers of cotton and a flannel with thin gloves over his hands, Dean feels nervous; fidgeting with the fabric over his fingers. They’re worn in some places, gray, old now, and Dean can’t even remember the last time he even wore them. They’ve just always been one of those things kicking around. He only brought them because Cas insisted with a: “But, in the show they're all wearing gloves, Dean. You should protect your hands”. He rolls his eyes as his lips curl upwards. 

 

“Yuri on ice,” he mutters, “...more like yaoi on ice”

 

Slowly Dean steps out onto the ice; hoping it’s like riding a bicycle. He chews his lip, worrisome, maybe he’s gotten too old for this. 

But instead of landing on his ass, he makes a wobbly start forward and soon he’s making small laps even if it’s nothing fancy. Upright was better than down on his face or ass any day.

 

It ends up like muscle memory he figures, his long legs taking bigger strides and soon Dean moves in a way that even impresses himself. It feels good, his body warm and the air around him slightly cooler as he finds a speed that's manageable, though definitely not confident. Turning, he manages to remember how to go backwards when he catches sight of Castiel. Dean smiles warmly. Gone is his usual look for something more Winchester chic. He studies Dean closely.

 

“I thought you said you couldn't skate!” he calls out and Dean sticks out his tongue. 

 

“I said I didn't know  _ if _ I could anymore,” he shouts passing him by in a cocky way, “Big difference, Cas.” Castiel rolls his eyes and looks down at the ice intensely. 

 

Castiel has never done this before, but after weeks of being cooped up with Dean after Lucifer killed him... they needed to do something new. The Hunter … hesitant to hunt or let Cas out of his sight, so he focused on having more experiences. He wanted to be ready to be more human, to round himself out better for Dean, to be able to relate to the brothers more than he had before. To be closer with them. 

 

Social media led him down a fascinating journey of Castiel discovering his sexuality and feelings, understanding more now how he was and had always felt towards Dean; that it wasn’t all because of their bond. Perhaps that's why he had fixated on Victor and Yuri. Both of culture not as accepting as America and yet… it didn't stop them. In such a short time they were in love, much like Cas had been. Now all these years later Cas wanted nothing more than to be like them, to be with Dean. 

 

Looking up to see Dean pass him again with a wink, Cas feels himself heat beneath the collar of the flannel shirt he borrowed from Sam. He wanted to be like they were, in love and… with Dean. Taking a breath Cas takes his first step into the ice and moves towards the man who turned his entire world upside down. 

 

Dean slows to watch him. He can't help the chuckle as Cas finds his bearings, moving around like some new born bird trying to discover its wings. He snorts, moving towards him when Cas finally figures it out and doesn't wobble. The Hunter smiles. 

 

“I'm disappointed feathers, I thought you'd land on your ass at least once twice so we could have pictures for Sam to see,” Cas wrinkles his nose and glides past him, circling him now. Dean finds it a little intimidating somehow.

 

“It was just a matter of finding the switch on the molecular structure of the water, Dean. Besides I think I studied things enough… I shouldn't fall down,” Dean chuckles, even after death Cas is still the nerdy tax accountant. His heart skips a beat inside his chest.

 

“Ice, Cas, it's called ice,” he murmurs, warmth in his voice as the Angel stares up at him with shining bright cerulean eyes. The ice somehow makes them even brighter than usual, especially with the black and blue checkered pattern his shirt has with black gloves and jeans. It's big on him, but Dean likes how innocent it makes him seem where he rolled the sleeve up at his wrists. In fact he's beautiful and Dean can feel the lump in his throat as he remembers again how empty and lifeless his Angel was a short time ago. 

 

He clears his throat.  “Well.. You gonna show me what you got, Otaku, or stare at me all day?” 

 

Castiel smiles, “Don't take your eyes off of me,” he says quickly, nearly bouncing in place and Dean can only nod, those words making his stomach curl and his breath hitch. Before he's even connected again with reality, Cas is off across the ice, shirt lifting around him as it exposes some of the skin beneath it and his hair moves wildly. Dean swallows harshly as the heat in his blood begins to surge through him.

 

Whatever Cas was studying, he definitely learned it. He moves like he's done this a million times, swaying like he’s one with the air around him as he practically dances along the rinks cold surface. The sound of Cas’ skates is as loud as Dean's heart now and it takes a moment to realise he's not breathing. 

 

_ Eros _ .

 

Just as he takes a breath, watching Cas move gracefully; with an innocence dipped in seduction, Cas leaves the ice twirling around and landing feet in front of the hunter. Dean doesn't miss the way Cas looks into his soul before he glides away. There's someone new in the way he smiles at Dean now, something awake and confident, human even.

 

Castiel is trying to get his attention and he definitely isn't hiding it anymore. Suddenly, a thousand memories pass before him and Dean's knees wobble. The Angel moves like a woman, playing to both sides of Dean’s sexuality, snaring him with the movements in his arms, his hands, hips, those powerful legs and the curve of his back. 

 

Another jump, several spins actually and things Dean doesn't know the name for start creating a buzz along his skin. He’s covered in goosebumps despite not being cold. He's breathing just as heavily as Cas seems to be, his nose cold in the rinks air as he watches the man he loves glide to a stop in front of him. 

 

He used an Anime to throw Dean off balance. To lure him in. 

 

Grabbing Cas’ forearms, Dean realises they’re spinning in a circle effortlessly, everything around them fading, silent and blurred as he takes in his favorite color; his favorite place to lose touch with reality. The only thing he sees clearly is Cas, his Angel and those eyes that captured him since the day they met in the barn.

 

Whatever Cas’ plan was, it was working. Judging by his body in all of it’s places, maybe too well. 

 

“You're amazing Cas.” the Angel beams, face flushed a shade of taffy. He's never seen him look prouder. 

 

“I only had one regret when my grace began to burn out; as I heard your voice and I knew that was it for me… And that was never telling you how I felt, never having the words to do so.” Dean's eyes are glassy and Cas thumbs at his cheek lovingly. “This seemed like an easy thing to do because I knew it would shock you enough into not having the ability to run from me once it started. The ice was sort of a preventitive measure as well, hard to run on” Dean gives a choked off laugh, swallowing down the emotions bubbling beneath the surface. Castiel, Angel of Manipulating Dean Into Always Feeling More Than He Wanted To. 

 

“Definitely shocked me.” Castiel looks blissful at his words, their hands sliding together as they spin faster and Dean never wants him to feel anything but this enthusiastic and pleased again. Holding Cas’ hands like this makes him feel alive. 

 

Dean smiles, face turning crimson in the cold. “You know what's else?” and Castiel tilts his head curiously like he always has and Dean's stomach flutters. 

 

“What?” He asks and Dean suddenly pulls them together, the abrupt stop making them both falter for a moment. When Cas tries to regain his balance, he is met instead with soft warm lips against his own, both of them falling, suddenly in the wake of Castiel realizing what's going on. 

 

The sound of them hitting the ice is deafening, the fall so slow and it feels like a lifetime before it happens. When their kiss breaks, Cas realizes Dean's hand broke the fall of his skull cracking against the ice. Both of them search one another's eyes for answers, Dean clears his throat sometime later as the blush creeps up his face.

 

“I watched it too Cas, you never clear your browser history… I guess I wanted to surprise you as well, but you beat me too it. Always were braver than me at times.” Castiel blinks, brain reeling before the echo of the rink fills with the most beautiful sound. 

 

He flings his arms around Dean's neck, tears in his eyes as the sound of his own laughter echoes around them. 

 

It’s the most beautiful thing Dean’s ever heard since, “Hello Dean.” the night he thought his heart would never beat again.

 

“I love you, Cas.” He murmurs, nuzzling his cheek against Cas’ and the Angel looks like he might explode from his vessel when they pull apart.

 

“I love you too, Dean... my righteous man.” And Dean doesn't care if there's tears falling against the ice. He kisses Cas again and this time Castiel returns it like it's all he has to live on. 

 

Dean isn’t afraid to admit there wasn’t much skating after that, but the numbness in his legs from the cold of the ice was worth every second, even if he’s risked frostbite.

 

When Cas calls him later, sounding like all the planets aligned just for him--Sam is relieved it worked out. He laughs when they say they won't be back anytime soon because they're going for coco and a drive. Dean says not to wait up. 

 

Sam has never been happier for anyone in his entire life.

 

He slides the ring box under Deans pillow and smiles. He wonders if they'll wear the gold bands on the left hand or right one when Dean shows them to Castiel.

 

Either way, something tells him the rink might see way more of them than Dean thought. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
